


out of touch

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Good Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Hugs, I don't know how to tag this, Short & Sweet, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Sweet Monkey D. Luffy, Touch-Starved, Touching, brook is touch-starved, luffy helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: He can’t remember the last time someone touched him.





	out of touch

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'out of touch' by hell & oates
> 
> based on the word 'clutch'
> 
> all mistakes are my own

He can’t remember the last time someone touched him.

 

His crewmates have been dead for years. Even then, they’d only touch each other with a slap on the back for a job well done or put an arm around each other’s shoulder when they sang. Realistically, he hadn’t been held or comforted properly since he left the comfort of his home and his mother.

 

Then he meets his Captain.

 

Luffy is different from everyone else he’s ever met. He doesn’t flinch away, doesn’t scream and doesn’t start running when he sees him. Instead, he’s _fascinated_ by Brook.

He can see the others are uncomfortable with him, the way he looks and acts. The ship and crew look like they’re used to life, flesh and hugs and warmth. Brook knows he is none of those things, but the fact they all flinch away from him hurts nonetheless.

 

Well, all of them except Luffy and with him, Zoro. Although, the swordsman seems to be the only one not uncomfortable with him because he himself is not comfortable with touch. Except when it comes to Luffy, of course.

 

His Captain seems to be the exception to everything. He doesn’t hesitate to help Brook get back his soul, his livelihood, doesn’t hesitate to offer him a place in his family of misfits once it’s all over, even though Brook is the reason his Captain almost died. The rest of the crew welcome him as well, then, but only after.

 

It goes so gradually, he doesn’t even notice it at first. He’s not comfortable with touch and the others aren’t comfortable touching him, so it’s a miracle Luffy can get away with it without him noticing.

 

At first, it’s just a brush of skin against bone. Luffy brushing past him to reach something or someone else, his hands brushing against Brook’s when they hand each other stuff, arms brushing together briefly when they walk side by side.

 

Then, it starts getting more comforting. A hand on his shoulder for a job well done or for support. Luffy leaning against his side during dinner, or when they’re lazing on the deck, not at all bothered by Brook’s sharp angles because his rubber skin molds against it. Grabbing his arm to drag him along, show him something important or silly or funny.

 

Brook starts to notice after that. The others aren’t scared to touch him anymore, but they don’t seek him out either, so the fact that Luffy does stands out. Chopper uses him for escort reasons as well, but it’s different.

 

Luffy starts sitting on his back, piggyback style, saying that Brook is way taller than anyone else and gives him a cool viewpoint. He laces their arms together now, when they walk next to each other, just like he does with the others. He just knows Luffy doesn’t do it gradually because he’s scared of Brook, because he has to get used to him. His Captain does it for _him_ , so he can get used to someone touching him without being scared away.

He doesn’t realize how used to it he had become until they’re all ripped apart. Getting the message from his Captain that he’ll have to wait for two years is almost painful, but he trusts him with his life and so he waits patiently.

He’d be buzzing out of his skin if he had any left, the day they’re meant to reunite. It’s another big disaster, of course, being followed by anyone and everyone that want them either dead or just stopped. After their big escape, he takes the time to look at everyone.

 

The two years had done them good. Everyone seemed way more comfortable with themselves, stronger and more self-assured but also at peace, like the burdens they all carried were somehow gone. He wonders if he looks like that himself, as well.

 

Luffy takes the time to talk to all of them, one-on-one. He wants to know how they’re doing, what they’ve been up to, and in return he tells them his own adventures and training.

 

He doesn’t mention Ace.

 

The last one he goes to is Brook himself. He was the last to join, so it seems logical. Brook sees him approach, a tentative smile on his face as he clenches his fist, seemingly wanting to reach for Brook but not knowing if he’s still welcome to.

 

It’s easy to take the decision for him. Before his Captain can reach him, he stands, taking two long strides into his personal space before he wraps his arms around him. Luffy freezes, just for a second, but melts into the hug soon enough, wrapping his arms around Brook’s waist and holding him tightly. Brook’s pretty sure he’s clutching his Captain just as tight, but that’s the beauty of their fruits. They can’t hurt each other.

 

They stand there for a very long time. When they eventually pull apart, Luffy looks at him with a big grin and he can’t help but ‘yo ho ho’ in return, sitting back down and waiting for his Captain to join, so they can share their stories. He’s sure Luffy will sit down next to him, maybe lean into him as he always used to, but instead he plops down on Brook’s lap, arms wrapping around his waist and head on his shoulders. Instead of commenting on it, he settles his hands on Luffy’s back and starts to talk.

 

For the first time in who knows how many years, he feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> sasafkkdsfkask i just have this sad headcanon about brook being touch-starved and had to write something in order to solve it. luffy to the rescue!
> 
> as always, feel free to request or prompt something! either down in the comments or over at purpledadan on tumblr
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
